


Home Alone with You

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: A new year’s fic which is waaaaay past it’s time but I didn’t finish it in time. Enjoy the fluffy interactions of your favorite canines.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t take much time to edit this. Oh well.

Two exhausted canines opened the door to their house in relief. They had just come from the spaceport after successfully completing a mission. An escort mission, which took up their past week, starting right after Christmas and now ending two hours before new year. Of course, it took an hour for them to get home. They didn’t care for the massive gathering in the city and preferred to watch from the comfort of their house. Not only could they stream it, but the fireworks display was visible from their bedroom window. All they needed to do was prepare.

Their tiredness was forgotten as they began prepping their festivities.

The smaller, orange, and more exuberant canine headed to the kitchen, while his larger, grey, and more grizzled companion decided to take a shower.

Walking up the stairs to their room, Wolf could see Fox’s tail wagging in excitement as he hustled around the kitchen. He wondered what sort of magic the vulpine was getting into, given that they’ve had little to no time to prepare for this event. Wolf was never one for a lavish party; he’d usually get roped into hosting them by Fox or forced to accept an invitation to one of General Pepper’s galas. Instead, he preferred a warm and comfortable place, a large soft bed, and the entire day alone with his husband.

Reaching the bathroom, Wolf chuckled to himself as he stripped his clothes off to release some minor tension down below. Their bedroom was always perfect for their shenanigans, but so were hotel rooms, dressing rooms, the back of limousines, cars in parking lots, back alleys, bathroom stalls, gym showers, anyplace where they at least start alone and are not immediately discovered; also, a bed is not necessarily required. While a scoffing Fox might disagree, it only takes a few seconds for Wolf to fully get him in the mood.

Wolf turned the shower on and stepped in once the water warmed up, sighing in satisfaction as he was finally able to wash the last week’s worth of dirt and sweat out of his thick fur. To the dismay of both gay couples on the StarFox team, the Great Fox’s water system stopped working which meant no showers or sinks, and most importantly, no way to clean up after messing around. Luckily for the canines, Falco and Panther found this out.

Turning the shower off, Wolf stepped out, dripping water like a fountain. He at least made it into the drying booth before giving his body a vigorous shake. Doing this triggered the drying system as warm air started blasting into the booth, circulating around Wolf’s body and quickly blowing off and evaporating the water. A minute or so passes and the system shuts down and Wolf steps out now fully dry. He takes another couple minutes to pat his mussed up fur down before walking out of the bathroom.

Opening the door, his husband was waiting for him—at the end of their bed? Apparently, Fox had moved their bed and it was conveniently facing their window and towards the city. 

The vulpine hopped up to his feet and without a word, gave the nude lupine a quick hug before walking into the bathroom himself and closing the door behind. Wolf could hear the vulpine’s clothes drop to the floor then soon after the shower turning on.

Judging this as the right time, the grey canine walked over to their closet. On the top shelf their was a shoebox which he grabbed. He then threw on the first pair of pajama pants he could find and headed to their bed.

This was when he realized the many changes that Fox had made to the room, apart from the obvious relocation of the bed. Their coffee table from downstairs was now acting as an extended bedside table to rest their lamp, their alarm clock, their comms, some tissues, a bottle of lube, and, most unexpectedly, a bucket of ice with a bottle champagne and two delicate fluted snifter glasses all set on another wooden tray. Wolf set his own box among these amenities which were all conveniently within arms reach from his side of the bed. 

“Looks like Fox wants to be spoiled today.” Wolf thought as he grabbed the bottle of champagne out of the bucket to read the label, recognizing it as a great brand, and plunging it back into the ice.

After enough snooping, Wolf climbed in and waited in the bed. He rested back on the mound of pillows his husband set up while his legs slipped under the covers. His pajama pants didn’t protect him from the sheer coolness of the blankets, but he didn’t mind it. 

Gazing out to watch the city, Wolf could see multicolored lights flash from around from the buildings. Clearly the festivities, concerts, air shows, or whatever had already started.

His attention was drawn away as he grabbed Fox’s comm device after it started buzzing. He checked the notification. It was Falco checking on their location, so he responded as such. Since Falco and Panther live in the city, they had made it home much quicker. Wolf then asked if they were at the big party, and was given a negative response, then a reasoning similar his own. When he responded by acknowledging this, a confused response came back, then Wolf said that it was him texting on Fox’s comm but also that Fox wanted to be home too.

They chatted for a while, about how they were still having fun at home, about what they had planned and stuff like this.

Checking the time, it was now thirty minutes till new year.

This texting was interrupted however when the door opened to the bathroom and light spread into the bedroom. Wolf squinted at the brightness, seeing only the silhouette of the figure at the door. The light was shortly turned off to reveal his vulpine companion in a long silky bathrobe.

Wolf texted Falco a quick ‘got to go’, pit away the comm, and gave his undivided attention to his husband.

The two exchanged some genuine smiles and continued to do so as Fox pranced over to the bed. Gliding under the covers, Fox shivered at the coldness, then murred when a strong arm pulled him into a warm body.

Leaning heavily into Wolf’s bare chest, Fox sighed in contentment. Wolf could see his husband’s face practically glowing with contentedness.

Twenty minutes till new year.

They stayed like this, cuddling in each other’s arms till Fox felt Wolf shift. Curious, he looked up to see that Wolf had grabbed the champagne bottle. A short *pop* ensued as the lupine used his claws to undo the cork. A stream of champagne erupted from the bottle, but luckily not far enough to spray outside of the bucket.

Wolf then removed his arm from around Fox in order to grab one of the glasses and pour Fox some champagne. Fox accepted this glass then scoffed when Wolf didn’t bother pouring himself one. Wolf chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Fox again then offered to *dink* his bottle against Fox’s glass. 

Fox took a dainty sip, and Wolf a hefty swig, and they continued to do so until both drinks were empty and another ten minutes had passed.

Wolf put the empty bottle and glass back onto the tray then grabbed the shoebox he set up.

He presented it to Fox. The vulpine’s ears and tail twitched in surprise. He made an initial grab for it, then retracted and looked at Wolf for approval. The lupine acknowledged and gestured with his head, and Fox opened the box.

Upon opening, Fox’s face lit up with a smile as he saw two brand-new shiny collars, one green and one pink. The pink one was nestled inside the green one, so he could easily guess whose was whose. Not only that, but the two tags on the collars were engraved with, “Property of Wolf” and, “Property of Fox” respectively.

He looked back at Wolf with his tail wagging in excitement. The larger canine chuckled when Fox removed the pink collar from the box and handed it to him.

The cute orange pup then leaned forward, tilting his head up slightly and allowing his husband to clip the collar around his neck.

Immediately afterwards, Fox grabbed the green collar and clipped it around Wolf’s neck.

And as the couple equipped at their new accessories, another five minutes pass.

Fox was now sitting sideways Wolf’s legs and was being groomed behind the ears by the larger canine’s tongue, and embraced by his arms. Wolf was also being massaged by Fox’s hands on his chest and Fox’s tongue just below his collar around his neck.

Before they know it, the fireworks show starts. A marvel of vibrant colors filled the air around the city. The dazzling sight brings both canines to stop and stare. Glancing briefly down at the clock, Wolf then realized the time.

“Happy new year” He spoke quietly into his husband’s ear.

The vulpine looked up from Wolf’s chest with the same smile on his face. 

“Happy new year” he replied.

And as the two went in for a kiss, they held onto each other tightly. No more words had to be spoken. It was just them, and this moment. Fireworks only lasted for a few minutes while their love would last forever. Though the spectacle of the fireworks grew grander, they were also being ignored as the couple became more passionate.

Instead, the larger canine was more intent on leaving nibble marks on his husband’s neck, sliding his hands down the seam of his bathrobe, and making him wail in ecstasy.

Though it was already late midnight, and they were already super tired, they both knew they weren’t getting much sleep. It was lucky that they didn’t have any commitments later today as Wolf was pretty sure that one of them wouldn’t be able to walk for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter with Falco/Panther? Only if I feel like it. Maybe a different story with them soon though.


End file.
